Talk:Dino-Mite Birthday (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:A8B1:E4B9:7C65:6097-20190606195440
Season 13 of Barney & Friends ran in September 2009. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice, Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jerad Harris) Children *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) *Eli (Darrack White) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) Guest Appearances *Shawn Denegre-Vaught (played Fernan in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Paloma Renteria (played Amorita in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Raymond Rivera (played Fernan and Amorita's Abuelo in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *McKenzie Ormsbee (played Tian Tian in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Deanne Moore (played Rusty's Mom in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Alana Lee (plaed Mei-Ling in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Johnny Garcia (played Mr. Parker in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Al Ragusin (played Senor Vega in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Larry Rodriguez (played Mario in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") *Tyler Strother (played Dimitri in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Sydney Kane (played Damara in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Morgan Morris (played a customer in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Yana Kolmakova (played a Swiss Vendor in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Janelle Gore (played Ayira in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Doug Terranova (played Jeff in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Chris Johnson (played Mark in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *James Cain (played J.D. in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Kiana Wang (played Lahna in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Cheryl Sanders (played Meli in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Matt Moore (played Pierre in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Joel Ferrell (played Chef #1 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Nicholas Morris (played Chef #2 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Markus Lloyd (played Chef #3 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Halle Tomlinson, Isabella Rusli and Mariah Snyder (played the Can Can Dancers in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Holly Franklin (played Maya / Mother Nature in "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest") Episodes #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival' Theme Season 13 focused on Friends and Family Around the World; each episode, Barney and friends travel to various countries to experience having fun with new friends in different cultures. Trivia *This season marked: **This is the first season to be filmed in HD. **The first season with the new Baby Bop Costume, in which she gets played now by Lauren Mayeux. **This is also the first season with the new Barney costume with connected feet and a rounder mouth. **The first and only season appearances of Ben, Connor, Kioko, Rusty, Eli, and Natalia. Ben and Natalia would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. **The final appearances of Tracy, Myra, and Taylor﻿. **The final TV appearances of Joshua and Emma. Like Ben and Natalia, Josh and Emma would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos.Let's Go on Vacation 'is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 19, 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of monarch butterflies. Some monarch butterflies fly south for the winter, but Monty the Monarch Butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of monarch butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her monarch butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (cameo) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (cameo) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mexican Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Songs #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Kioko. **The first appearances of the Season 13 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. **The first appearances of Fernan and Armorita. They would later make their last appearances in the shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico". *During the song, "Here We Go Again", Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. *The shorter version of this video called "'Let's Play Outside is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 18, 2010. Plot 'A-Counting We Will Go' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. I Can Do It! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 17, 2011. Plot Claire and Jade are blowing bubbles in the park when Barney and BJ appear. BJ notices the different sizes of the bubble wands, which leads to discussion about growing. Claire and Jade remark about how they are growing, which leaves BJ feeling jealous. He tells Barney that he has not seen any new spots appear on his tail, which is the way he could tell if he was growing. After telling him the story of Pandora's Box, Barney tries to convince BJ that there are many things he can do already by recalling moments from the past. Afterwards, the whole group celebrates growing up together. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Claire (Clara Blankenship) *Jade (Campbell Williams) Additional Costume Performers 'I Love My Friends '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 3, 2012. Plot Programs Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street Barney & Friends Title Card.png|Barney & Friends (1992-2010) Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! (2007-2012) Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions (2000-2010) Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob Title Card.png|The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob (1998-2001) Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Odd Squad.jpg|Odd Squad Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby Maxresdefault.jpg|Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! Earth to Luna Title Card.png|Earth to Luna! 678161414 1280x720.jpg|True and the Rainbow Kingdom Boj Title Card.png|Boj Rastamouse Title Card.png|Rastamouse Finley the Fire Engine Title Card.png|Finley the Fire Engine The Hive Title Card.png|The Hive The Secret World of Benjamin Bear Title Card.png|The Secret World of Benjamin Bear LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Title Card.png|LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures StoryBots Super Songs.png|StoryBots Super Songs small potatoes title card.png|Small Potatoes Space Racers Title Card.png|Space Racers Little Charley Bear Title Card.png|Little Charley Bear Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Title Card.png|Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Five Minutes More Title Card.png|Five Minutes More Blaze and the Monster Machines Title Card.png|Blaze and the Monster Machines Doozers Title Card.png|The Doozers Screenshot 2018-05-29-16-53-43-2.png|Let's Go Luna! Trucktown Title Card.png|Trucktown It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World *Abby's Flying Fairy School'' (August 14, 2013-present) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (May 11, 2010-present) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' (August 29, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (February 18, 2012-present) *Allegra's Window (May 15, 1998-present) *''Andy Pandy'' (July 21, 2013-present) *Angelina Ballerina (July 24, 2001-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (May 5, 2011-present) *Animal Atlas'' (November 27, 2013-present) *''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (July 12, 2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (February 14, 2011-present) *''Baby Huey'' (January 2, 1995-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (September 5, 2006-present) *Baby Looney Tunes Return Again (December 5,2017 present) *''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004-present) *Bananas In Pajamas (October 4, 1993-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (September 3, 2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (April 6, 1992-present) *Baby Jake (2011-2019) *Baby Genius (1998-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 1997-present) *''The Berenstain Bears (September 14, 1985-present) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Between the Lions'' (April 3, 2000-present) *''The Big Comfy Couch (October 4, 1993-present) *Big Sister & Little Brother'' (July 23, 2009-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (November 25, 1999-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (October 13, 2014-present) *Blues Clues (September 8, 1996-present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998-present) *''Boj (May 19, 2014-present) *The Book Of Pooh (November 15, 2001-present) *Splash and Bubbles'' (November 23, 2016-present) *Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-present) *''Button Moon '' (March 23, 2001-present) *''Caillou'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Care Bears (October 4, 1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (September 6, 2010-present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 4, 2000-present) *''Casper and Friends'' (August 23, 2014-present) *''Charlie and Lola (November 7, 2005-present) *The Chica Show'' (November 5, 2013-present) *Cloudbabies (2012-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Chloe and Friends'' (August 25, 2013-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (June 15, 2015-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-present) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (August 30, 2014-present) *Connie the Cow'' (September 8, 2003-present) *''Curious George (September 4, 2006-present) *Cyberchase (January 20, 2002-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (March 20, 2010-present) *Dinopaws'' (September 8, 2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (September 8, 2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (April 9, 2005-present) *''The Doozers (January 7, 2014-present) *Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (August 18. 2014-present) *Dot and Dash (September 6,1999 present) *Dragon Tales'' (September 6, 1999-present) *''Earth to Luna!'' (August 16, 2014-present) *''Eaten by Dogs (October 27, 2006-present) *Elmo's World'' (November 25, 1998-present) *''Elmo the Musical'' (September 17, 2014-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (September 26, 2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine'' (June 4, 2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (September 15, 2014-present) *''Frances (August 8, 2009-present) *Franklin (November 10, 1997-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''Franny's Feet (July 8, 2006-present) *The Fresh Beat Band'' (August 24, 2009-present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (June 28, 2015-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005-present) *''Gofrette'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (September 3, 2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (May 15, 1998-present) *Handy Manny (September 16, 2006-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013-present) *Higglytown Heroes (September 12, 2004-present) *''The Hive'' (December 25, 2014-present) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (March 26, 2009-present) *Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-present) *''In the Night Garden'' (March 12, 2013-present) *It's A Big Big World (January 2, 2006-present) *Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005-present) *''Justin Time (April 22 2012-present) *Johnson and Friends'' (March 23, 2004-present) *Johnny & The Sprites (January 13, 2007-present) *Jojo's Circus (September 28, 2003-present) *Joe & Jack (January 3, 2017 - present) *Jungle Junction (January 3, 2017 - present) *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (September 3, 2015-present) *''Kipper the Dog'' (December 14, 1998-present) *''The Koala Brothers'' (January 12, 2004-present) *Kermit and Joey from Sesame Street (January 3, 2017 - present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (March 1, 2013-present) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (October 3, 2014-present) *''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004-present) *''Let's Go Luna!'' (January 8, 2019-present) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (June 22, 2013-present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (January 3, 2014-present) *''Little Audrey and Friends'' (December 26, 1995-present) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999-present) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995-present) *''Little Charley Bear'' (June 2, 2014-present) *''Little Charmers(January 12, 2015-present) *Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005-present) *''Little People Place'' (January 25, 2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (November 12, 2015-present) *''Madeline'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (March 19, 2004-present) *Mama Mirebelle's Home Movies (September 8, 2007-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (April 20, 2010-present) *''Martha Speaks'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (September 5, 2010-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (March 25, 2013-present) *''Mcdonald's Farm'' (February 10, 2004-present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-present) *''Miffy and Friends'' (April 7, 2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012-present) *Milly, Molly (January 31, 2013-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 11, 2004-present) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-present) *My Little Pony'' (October 10, 2010-present) *''Mutt and Stuff(April 23, 2017-present) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (September 28, 2013-present) *Mickey's Farm (January 3, 2017 - present) *Miss Grillo (January 3, 2017 - present) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (August 29, 2014-present) *Ni Hao Kai Lan (February 7, 2008-present) *''Nina's World'' (September 9, 2015-present) *Nina's Little Fables (January 27 2019) *''Octonauts'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Old Bear and Friends'' (March 21, 1996-present) *''Odd Squad (November 26, 2014-present) *Olivia'' (February 2, 2009-present) *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (February 18, 2017-present)'' *''On Beyond Zebra'' (June 22, 2012-present) *Oobi (April 2, 2002-present) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001-present) *Out Of The Box (October 7, 1998-present) *''Pajanimals (November 8, 2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (August 12, 2013-present) *PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (October 7, 2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013-present) *Pingu (November 19, 2002-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 5, 2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame(April 1, 2002-present) *Poppy Cat (November 7, 2011-present) *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' (July 6, 2011-present) *''Q Pootle 5'' (April 4, 2013-present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (December 16, 2014-present) *''Raggs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (August 12. 1997-present) *''Rainbow'' (May 28, 2001-present) *''Rastamouse'' (November 8, 2014-present) *''Richie Rich'' (September 27, 1998-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (June 28, 2008-present) *''Rob the Robot (January 10, 2014-present) *Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-present) *Roll Play'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (February 14, 2015-present) *''Rupert'' (April 10, 1995-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (January 21, 2017-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (December 23, 2013-present) *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2011-present) *''Sarah & Duck'' (February 18, 2013-present) *''Scoop and Doozie'' (September 17, 2001-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (November 10, 1969-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps'' (September 11, 2014-present) *Shaun the Sheep At Paris (September 13, 2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 28, 2015-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Small Potatoes'' (April 27, 2014-present) *''Space Racers'' (May 3, 2014-present) *Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-present) *''Splash'N Boots'' (December 22, 2015-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013-present) *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013-present) *Stanley (September 15, 2001-present) *''StoryBots Super Songs'' (October 13, 2018-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (September 3, 2007-present) *Shiny Show *''Super Wings'' (December 13, 2015-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (January 25, 2010-present) *''Teletubbies(March 31, 1997-present) *Teletubbies Everywhere'' (July 1, 2003-present) *''Thomas & Friends'' (September 6, 1984-present) *''Tickety Toc'' (August 15, 2014-present) *''Timmy Time'' (August 5, 2010-present) *''Toopy and Binoo'' (January 3, 2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (November 21, 2013-present) *Toot & Puddle (November 16, 2008-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013-present) *''The New Adventures of Beased of Jacob'' (September 7, 1998-present) *''Treetown'' (November 4, 1997-present) *''Treetown Funtown'' (July 6, 1999-present) *''Trucktown'' (May 25, 2014-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (October 13, 2018-present) *''The Triplets'' (January 25, 2002-present) *Tucky & Friends (June 25, 2001-present) *Top Wing (November 6, 2017-present) *''Twirlywoos'' (May 8, 2015-present) *The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006-present) *''VeggieTales'' (March 31, 2011-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (August 7, 2015-present) *''Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014-present) *Waybuloo'' (December 26, 2010-present) *''The Wiggles'' (May 7, 1998-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (January 12, 2012-present) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (November 25, 1997-present) *''Wishbone'' (October 9, 1995-present) *''Wizbit'' (May 4, 2001-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (January 3, 2011-present) *Willa's wild life (February 46,2019-present) *The Wonder Pets (March 3, 2006-present) *''WordGirl'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''WordWorld'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''The WotWots'' (February 27, 2010-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-present) *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (November 7, 2013-present) *Zack & Quack'' (February 7, 2014-present) *''Zerby Derby (November 17, 2014-present) *Zoboomafoo (March 22, 1999-present) *Zou'' (December 29, 2013-present) Upcoming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *Esme and Roy (2018) *The Story Makers (2018) *Yvon Of The Yukon (2018) *Morph (2019) *Wallace And Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (2019) Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Image.jpg|PBS P Pals Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (January 14, 1996-July 30, 2007) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (September 2, 1996-December 17, 2000) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (December 27, 1996-April 25, 2000) *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (September 22, 2011-December 21,2017) *''Animalia'' (November 11, 2007-March 5, 2009) *''Animal Jam'' (February 24, 2003-August 28, 2005) *''Archibald the Koala'' (March 5, 2002-October 4, 2009) *''Babar'' (October 4, 1993-August 15, 1996) *''The Big Comfy Couch (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (October 4, 1993-October 29, 1998) *Boohbah'' (April 14, 2003-September 23, 2006) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (June 25, 2004-July 8, 2016) *''Corduroy'' (September 4, 2000-October 19, 2006) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Dragon'' (March 27, 2010-August 23, 2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (September 4, 2000-November 21, 2001) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Fraggle Rock (June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997) (now currently June 6, 2004-present) *George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-March 8, 2006) (now currently April 4, 2010-present) *''Ghostwriter (October 4, 1993-March 30, 1995) *Henry's Amazing Animals '' (August 17, 2000-February 24, 2006) *''The Hoobs'' (November 7, 2001-March 7, 2002) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 7, 2003-March 23, 2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (June 11, 2001-November 25, 2005) (now currently December 30 2012-present) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (June 22, 1994-December 3, 2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (October 4, 1993-April 16, 1997) *''The Littles'' (February 28, 1994-December 16, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Little People'' (March 27. 2003-June 9, 2005) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (February 24, - June 25, 2008) *The Magic School Bus (October 23, 1994-December 1, 1998) (now currently December 22, 2006-present) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 4, 2000-May 5, 2002) (now currently May 18, 2004-present) *Mopatop's Shop'' (May 3, 2001-January 14, 2010) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (September 15, 1994-September 17, 2016) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Newton's Apple (October 4, 1993-July 22, 1998) *PBS P Pals'' (October 4, 1993-September 5, 1999) *''Panwapa'' (June 4, - July 30, 2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (March 19, 2004-February 8, 2008) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *The Puzzle Place'' (November 18, 1994-December 1, 1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (October 4, 1993-March 18, 2008) (now currently October 6, 2011-present) *''Rubbadubbers'' (September 1, 2003-June 14, 2008) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *Rubbabubbers (December 31, 2017-December 13, 2019 (now currently December 31, 2019-present) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 3, 2001-September 10, 2005) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Seven Little Monsters (September 4, 2000-April 1, 2003) (now currently September 8, 2004-present) *Shining Time Station'' (October 4, 1993-November 5, 1998) *''Skinnamarink TV (October 27, 1997-March 12, 1999) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (August 14, 1999-March 6, 2004) *''Spot the Dog'' (December 17, 1995-September 28, 2004) *''Storytime (December 23, 1994-December 14, 1998) *Timothy Goes to School'' (September 4, 2000-April 29, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''The Treacle People'' (June 28, 1999-present-September 8,2017) *''ToddWorld'' (November 8, 2004 - May 17, 2013) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Tots TV (October 4, 1993-October 21, 1998) *Wallace And Gromit (May 19, 1997-November 15, 2010) *Wee 3 (June 5, 1997-April 23, 2003) *Wimzie's House'' (September 17, 1997-June 3, 2001) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (October 13, 1996-April 20, 2005) *''ZOOM'' (January 4, 1999-February 4, 2006) (now currently July 3, 2015-present) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club'' *''It's Storytime'' *''Let’s Go, Go, Go!'' *''The Goodnight Show'' *''Kids at the Movies'' Katie, Logan and Olivia are planning to take their stuffed animal friends for a tour around the park. Baby Bop brings the wagon for the animals to ride in. But when their wagon breaks, it takes a friend like BJ to put it back together. However, not all animals can fit in the wagon. Learning about the horrible feeling of being left out, BJ proclaims that no animal should be left out. Barney produces a bigger wagon for all the animals to fit in. Stories: The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Katie (Kendall Hashimoto) *Logan (Lucas Kim) *Olivia (Chaselyn Cochraw) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Kyle Nelson) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Matt (Breuer Bass) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List #Our Animal Friends #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey! (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") #The Things I Want to Do (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") #Rock Like a Monkey (Late 2010 Music Video) #By Myself #Together, Together (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") #Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "Sharing") #Gonna Play Baseball (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #This Is Not My Day (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #The Idea Song (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #Friends of Mine (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #That is What it Means to Be a Friend (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Friendship") #We're All Friends #I Love You Trivia *The production for this video took place in 2010. *This video marked: **The first video since Come on Over to Barney's House to be in the "Classic Collection" series. **The first appearances of Katie, Logan and Olivia. *A widescreen version to this can be only seen if you download this in HD. *After not being used for 10 years, the Season 6 Barney doll returns in this video, since Barney's Christmas Star. *Even though Riff doesn't appear in the new content of this video, he is mentioned. Full Video *BJ (Kyle Nelson) Series Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Becky (Grace Vowell) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Hope the Butterfly (Kelly Eichenholz) *Juggler (Marisa Diotalevi) Song List #Big and Little #I Just Can't Wait (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #What a Big Mistake! (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #Wishing Wishes #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Things I Can Do") #Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: "On the Road Again") #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: "Let's Make Music!") #The Hopping Song (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #I Can Do (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #You Might Like Something New (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #Try and Try Again (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #You've Got to Be You (Scene Taken from: "Look What I Can Do!") #Growing Big and Tall #I Love You Trivia *The DVD case's back coverclaims that portions of this video were taken from Movin' and Groovin' and The Best of Barney. However, none of the scenes on this video feature clips used in Movin' and Groovin'. The only section that this video shares with The Best of Barney is the "Riding in a Race Car" song sequence. *Jared Harris, who normally plays Riff, played BJ for this video. *Even though being credited, Lauren Mayeux (who plays Baby Bop) and Jerad Harris (who normally plays Riff), don't appear in the new content of this video. Full Video Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) *Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Additional Cast *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") #Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the Late 2010 version of the "Barney Theme Song". *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. *The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: *The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full Video Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and all their friends as they remember all the wonderful times they shared while having fun being outdoors! 'Stories:' *The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken: "Starlight, Star Bright") *Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken: "The Sleepless Sleepover") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmerman) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #A Hiking We Will Go / What a Baseball Day! / The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #The Flight of Bumblebee / The Dance of the Little Swans (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Bedtime with Barney (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Love You Trivia *While this video is a "clip show", the menu has an episode selection option that works much like the "Story Select" feature in Once Upon a Dino-Tale. *On the front video cover of this, Baby Bop was seen playing jump rope. However, in the episode, "You Can Do It!", Baby Bop was unable to jump rope (She got tangled up in the jump rope). *Natalia and Joshua wear the same shirts in the featurettes "Let's Make Animal Puppets!" and "Grow Your Own Garden" which are included on the DVD release of Barney's Jungle Friends. Joshua also wears the same shirt in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Full Video Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the first episode from Season 13of Barney & Friends. *Production for this video took place in October 2007. Barney's Jungle Friends is a TV special that aired on "PBS" in early September 2009. It was released on video on September 15, 2009. Plot It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the Travel Book, the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". Stories: The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) (cameo) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Maya (Holly Franklin) (debut) *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) *Mother Nature (Holly Franklin) (debut) Song List #Pick Up Your Part of the World #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Over in the Meadow (Scene Taken from: "The Nature of Things") #Here We Go Again #The Raindrop Song #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Jungle Adventure #I Hear Music Everywhere #Flowers (Scene Taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") #Way Up in a Tree #If You're Happy and You Know It #Rock Like a Monkey #Colors Make Me Happy #What Should I Do? #Help Protect the Earth #Every Day is Earth Day #I Love You Trivia *This special marked: **The first appearances of Maya and Mother Nature. *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "The Raindrop Song" returns in this special, since "Barney's Pajama Party". *After not being used for 7 years, the song, "Way Up in a Tree" returns in this special, since "Up, Down and Around!". *A clip from "Day and Night" is shown during the song, "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way". *Before making its actual debut in the episode, "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii", the song, "Flowers" was used in this special *Production for this special took place in January 2009. Full Video Full Video *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Here We Go Again" appears in every episode in this season. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 8-12. *Filming for this season took place between October 16, 2007 - January 14, 2008.